


Pretty Pool Boy

by Hope15



Series: Mayward Week 2020 [2]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: AU, JJ is a pool boy, JJ teaches Pope how to surf, M/M, Pope has a big fat crush on JJ, kook!pope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope15/pseuds/Hope15
Summary: The one where Pope is a kook and JJ is his cute pool boy.Part of Mayward Week 2020! Day 2: Why are you whispering + Au
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Mayward Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957246
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Pretty Pool Boy

Pope Heyward knew that living on The Cut had its upsides and it had its downsides. Downside, he had to deal with pretentious asshole rich kids every day of his life, and he kind of hated all his friends. Upside, he had a cute pool boy. 

Pope had spent hours of the past two Summers staring down from his bedroom window at the pretty blonde that his dad had hired to take care of their pool. They didn’t really use it much because who the fuck need’s a pool when you live on the beach and Pope rarely had people over anyways. That didn’t stop Pope from sometimes dropping leaves into the pool and leaving empty soda cans on the deck so that the boy would have something to do and his dad wouldn’t fire him. Pope could not be having that. Especially not until he plucked up the courage to actually talk to him. 

Pope learned from his mother that the blonde’s name was JJ and he definitely didn’t sit up that night thinking about what it would be like to moan that name while the other did unspeakable things to him.  _ This is stupid.  _ Pope thought.  _ You don’t even know him. He’s probably a dick anyway. He looks like another surfer kid with nothing in his head. A very pretty surfer kid with nothing in his head, but still.  _

Pope was on his way home from the beach one day when he saw on him on his deck and before he could make a run for it he started speaking to him. “Oh…Hey!” JJ called out to him “Mr. Heyward? Er...um…Mr. Heyward’s son,” It sounded more like a question and Pope smiled while walking toward him, with his surfboard under his arm. “It’s Pope,” He smiled and reached out his hand.  _ Wait, is that weird? Do teenagers not shake hands?  _ Before Pope could pull his hand away JJ grabbed it and started shaking it. “I’m JJ,” He smiled and showed off his dimples. Pope could have melted into a puddle right then and there while he lost himself in bright blue eyes. He had never been this close to him before and he was even more beautiful up close, with dimples on his cheeks and freckles dotted across his nose. “I know,” Pope gushed with a dazed smile. He quickly shook himself out of it and dropped JJ’s hand who let out a small laugh at the boy. “Um I mean I know your name because my mom told me,” JJ laughed again at this, it wasn’t a mean laugh by any means, just amused. “I mean, you work here and so I know your name and-” JJ shook his head with a charming smile “It’s okay, dude, I get it.” 

Pope sighed slowly and chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying anything else stupid. “You surf?” JJ asked motioning to the surfboard under Pope’s arm. “That’s a nice board,” Pope looked down at the board and nodded quickly “Oh, yeah, I mean sometimes,” He explained, “None of my friends are really into it so I’m trying to teach myself.” JJ nodded slowly. “I guess it’s kind of a Pogue sport huh?” Pope laughed nervously and looked down shrugging. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

JJ smiled at him. “Well, me and my buddy John B go out all the time if you ever wanna join us?” He offered and Pope’s head snapped back up “I mean just so you don’t have to always go alone and I’m pretty good so I can show you a couple of things... if you want,” JJ trailed off at the end nervously and a bright smile formed on Pope’s cheeks “No that sounds awesome if you don’t think your friend would mind?” JJ quickly shook his head “Oh no, JB’s cool you’ll like him.” He assured Pope who was all but buzzing out of his own skin. “Yeah okay just let me know the next time that you go out then and I’ll be there,” Pope told him while trying to hide his excitement. JJ nodded and pressed his lips together to hide a smile “Yeah totally I’ll let you know.” 

Over the next few weeks, Pope started hanging out with JJ more and more. He learned that not only did JJ surf but, that he was probably one of the best surfers on the entire island. He helped Pope a lot and never got frustrated with him or made him feel embarrassed when he didn’t do something right. If Pope thought he had a crush on JJ before, he was full-on head over heels in love with him now. Not only was he attractive but he was also sweet and genuine and hilarious. By the end of the Summer Pope was gone. 

JJ was over prepping to close the pool for the upcoming cold months and it hurt Pope’s heart to think that he wouldn’t be coming over every two days anymore. A couple of his Kook friends had come over and where busy blaring obnoxious rap music and yelling at video games to notice Pope slip out the sliding glass door to the pool. 

JJ smiled and wiped the sweat off of his forehead when he saw Pope. “Hey,” He greeted him and pressed his lips together nervously. “You can tell your dad that everything’s good. I’ll put the cover over it before I leave.” Pope nodded slowly and couldn’t hide the frown on his face. “Yeah, I’ll do that,” He replied shortly. JJ shoved his hands in his pockets and studied Pope’s face. The two looked behind them into the house when someone hollered Pope’s name. “Um...I guess I should go back inside then,” Pope said quietly and prayed that nobody would walk out of the house. A hurt expression washed over JJ’s features.  **“Why are you whispering?”** JJ asked him not even trying to hide his offended tone. “What? Are you worried your little kook buddies are gonna see you talking to the help?” JJ pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Pope violently shook his head. “What?” He asked in shock at JJ’s words “No, that’s not it at all.” He quickly assured him. “Fuck those guys I don’t care what they think. I’m just going to miss you.” He admitted before he could even realize what he was saying. JJ’s features softened and he uncrossed his arms, letting them fall to his side. “You’re gonna miss me?” He asked with a shy smile. Pope’s face heated up and he began shuffling his feet “Well, I mean yeah, of course I’m gonna miss you. I like hanging out with you and I don’t want it to stop.” Pope mumbled and looked down at the deck not meeting JJ’s eyes. 

JJ licked his lips and took a step closer to Pope. “I’m gonna miss you too.” He whispered and Pope finally looked up. “Ya know,” JJ took a hold of Pope’s hand “We don’t have to miss each other if we don’t want to.” Pope beamed and tightened his grip on JJ’s hand. He didn’t care that his friends were only a few yards away and he didn’t care what they’d say if they saw. All Pope cared about was the bright-eyed blonde that was holding his hand on his pool deck telling him that he didn’t want to miss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Sorry I'm posting this late it's been a rough couple of days but I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
